Love Over War
by AshleyKimaruVriskaFanGirl
Summary: Changing the story plot. I've got a better idea! Chikane is in love with Himeko the Princess of Vampires and Chikane's One the Princess of werewolves. There in a middle of a war but they will not let that stop their love for each other. LOVE FORBIDDEN LOVE STORIES! WITH MYTHICAL CREATURES


**The Love Story of Himemiya and Hayashi.**

**Me: My first Kannazuki no Miko!**

**Jade: What the hell does that title mean! I'm not going out with her?**

**Me: Oh God no! Jeez no you're still with Ember I made her only for you!**

**Ember: Thank you, Ashley!**

**Jade/Ember: Ashley doesn't own anything in this FanFiction if she did then why would she be writing on ?**

**Me: Just to let you know Jade will be the same age of Chikane and Himeko.**

**Chapter 1: The Solar Priestess'!**

Summery: _Four girls will stop at nothing to protect the world! When two unlikely sisters meet up with their best friend to save the world. They start to develop feelings for their friend, are they going to confess their love to them or just let it fall through the cracks! _

"I'm so bored!"

"Jade, you say that everyday!" Chikane said to her half-sister.

"But it's true!"

"Yea you got a point there. Being rich and beautiful ain't what is crack up to be." Jade just looked at her waited awhile then they both broke down into laughter.

"Yea have all the money in the world is terrible!"

"Okay, okay I get what are we going to do?"

"Why don't we go ask my dad? He always finds a way to entertain me."

"Yea…."

"Wait!"

"What?" Jade asked

"Come mere!"

"What?" Jade asked when she was dragged to big bathroom by her and Chikane's room.

"What the hell is that on your arm?"

"Looks like a moon."

"Wait way minute! What the hell?"

"I have the same thing on my back…" Chikane said just then Jade got a call on her cellphone.

"Hello?"

_"Jade-chan! You busy?"_

"No why?"

_"Here put me on speaker_._"_

"Okay. There you're on speaker now!"

"What is it that you called me for Ember?"

_"Himeko and I was wondering if you wanted to do something together just me, you Himeko and Chikane_._"_

"Sure you wanna Chikane?"

"I'd love too!"

_"Great see you later_…_around 12:00 okay?"_

"12's fine with us." Jade and Chikane said

_"Awesome can't wait to see you."_

"I can't wait too."

_"Bye." _

"What do we do in till then?"

"Why don't we ask dad."

"Sure!"

"Daddy…."

"What is Jade?"

"Well me and Chikane are going to leave soon….."

"Have fun." Kyo said (A/N Confused? Read _Kyo's Revenge_ at VillainsRule)

"Thanks dad!"

"Why are you afraid of papa?"

"He's just so mysterious…when I was only 5 he always gave that share of his to freak me out and it still works to this day!"

"You're over execrating things!"

"Maybe…"

"C'mon!"

"Race you there!"

"Where are we going?"

"The park!"

"Alright then on you mark get set…..go!"

"Hey that's cheating you can glide!" Chikane yelled

"You gotta catch me first!" Jade laughed

"Bitch!"

"Yo Jade, Chikane!"

"Ember, Himeko what's up!"

"Did you have something like this?" Ember asked when she sawed a sun on her arm the same as Jade.

"Yea I got the same thing but it's the moon."

"What does this mean?" Himeko asked

"I dunno." Jade said when the sky turn black.

"What the hell? It was just a nice sunny day!"

"What the fuck is that!"

"I am Sister Miyako! And you are the Solar and Lunar Priestess'!"

"The what?"

"I am the second neck of the Orochi!"

"What the hell is an "Orochi"! And what does this have to do with us?"

"You'll understand soon my little child."

"Child! Oh hell~ nah I am 16 years old and I will not be compared to a damn child!"

"Jade! Clam down!" Chikane said

"This involves you because _you are_ the Solar and Lunar Priestess'! Have you noticed the sun and moon marks on your body?"

"Yea….."

"Then you will die!"

"No I won't like end like that! We've got so much more of my life ahead of us!" Jade said when her arm glowed two Keyblades came to her hands her outfit turned all black her hair had red within it now.

"I am half the Lunar Priestess! The barer of the Keyblade! In the right hand the _X_-blade and in the left hand is Way to the Dawn. I am one of the most dangerous Jinchuurikis in the whole Sound Village the Curse Mark Nine Tails. Cursed to live in the shadow half brother, Naruto Uzumaki! I will not be the shadow much longer!"

"What type of Priestess are you?"

"The Gothic one!"

"Yea we're not going to stand around while we watch you fight my sister!"

"Jade's my best friend I will not fail her!"

"Let's do it!"

"Darkness Blade!"

"Chasengan!"

"Damn you!"

"I'll be back!"

"Tsk what the hell was that about?" Jade said

"AARRGGHH!"

"Jade-chan!"

"Dammit my arm!"

"GGRR!"

"Just relax…."

"How my arm is bleeding?"

"Just take a deep breath!"

"Okay." Jade said doing as she was told.

"You relaxed?"

"Yea I guess…." Jade said when Ember kissed her on the lips her arm was healing.

"What did you do?"

"I'm a healer. When I kiss someone on the lips their wounds heal that's why I'm my dad's favorite but that's only for girls for guys it's different I dunno how since I don't need to heal guys."

"Thank Ember." Jade said blushing lightly.

"What now?"

"I dunno."

"Miss Kurusugawa!"

"Soma…"

"What no 'hi' to me bitch?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Good afternoon Miss Himemiya, Miss Tanaka and Miss…"

"Hayashi bitch you don't know me! I'll make you remember me! Muti Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"(sweat drops) I'm sorry!"

"Let go me!" Jade yelled

"Clam down sis jeez!"

"But Chikane!"

"Jade Mai Hayashi-Himemiya! Don't make me tell dad that you were going to beat up Soma Ogami!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"Fine! I'm only doing this for me! If I get anymore pissed off the Jinchuuriki gotta get ya!"

"She's your sister?"

"Yea why do you ask?"

"It's just that she's not classy or famine."

"Oh hell~ nah you don't mess with Hayashi! You damn Orochi!"

"Jade what are you saying Ogami's not an Orochi!" Himeko asked

"Actually she's right but I choose to protect the AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Liar!"

"Damn you can see right through me can't you? Hayashi! It's that damn Jinchuuriki of yours!"

"You really don't want to piss me off!"  
>"I already did!"<p>

"Tsk!" Jade growled glowing black and red letting her Jinchuuriki take over lucky for her, her Jinchuuriki is tamed and when all tails are out she can't die since she befriended her Jinchuuriki when she was only 5 years old. The Curse Mark Nine Tails was right in front of her like a puppy.

"Soma Ogami you pissed off my host/friend for the last time!"

"Okay?"

"Jade don't do it!"

"Chikane!" Cursed Fox yelled

"Chikane AAARRRGGGHHH!" Jade said when her Jinchuuriki was pulled out of its state. Since the Jinchuuriki took over her whole body she didn't have cloths on after she when back to her original self. Ember offered her jacket to the uncurious Jade.

"Get outta her before I really get mad!"

"I'll be back and Tsubasa will back me up along with the new eighth neck Ryo Akiyama!"

"Ryo that son of a bitch!"

"He's gone."

"Hey was wrong with this Ryo character?" Chikane asked holing her uncurious sister.

"Some dirty bastard that tried to rape me and Jade. We were the last two girls in the locker room, he came in looking for Rika Nonaka and Ashley Kimaru but he used us instead lucky for us Ashley kicked him in the weak place."

"Son of a bitch!"

"What about Ogami?" Himeko asked

"I say screw him! Jade's been through a lot. She is one of the most hated Jinchuurikis in the whole Jinchuuriki chart. And I just had to stand a watch people torment and bully her in till I couldn't take it anymore."

"Yea…"

"AARRGGHH!"

"Damn the Jinchuurikis charka might me going to Jade's heart." Ember said

"You know a lot of this…"

"Well I am the Curse Mark Nine Tails too."

"What?"

"Yea but I don't get angry that easily so no one noticed. Just set Jade down."

"Okay." Chikane said setting Jade on the ground. Ember unzipped her coat she let Jade barrow. Ember took on of Jade's Keyblades then slashed in Jade's chest.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"What the hell are you doing!"

"This is how my Jinchuuriki works. And it's a most successful way to stop the Jinchuurikis charka to go into places it shouldn't go to."

"E-E…..Ember-chan…"

"Jade you okay?" Ember asked as Jade sat up then blushed when she realized she was naked.

"I guess so…what happened to Soma?"

"He ran off. We dunno where he is."

"My chest is bleeding." Jade said just as Ember kissed her on the lips once again.

"Thanks Ember-chan."

"No problem."

"What was that thing?"

"I dunno but I will protect this world for them."

"What are we going to tell dad when we get back home? I have no cloths at all."

"C'mon you can borrow some of my cloths."

"Thanks Ember-chan."

At the Tanaka's household.

"Mom, papa I'm home!"

"Princess."

"Papa, I brought over some friends. Be nice."

"Ha-ha-ha I try."

"C'mon Jade."

"Okay…" Jade said shyly.

"It's okay my papa won't ask."

"It's just that you have a nice place, Ember."

"Thanks." Ember said when they got to her room door.

"Rena, what are you doing in my room?"

"I was looking for my purple boots!"

"Well I don't have it! Besides it light purple you know I love the dark colors!"

"Okay who's the girl?"

"Rena don't be rude!"

"Jade Mai Hayashi-Himemiya, I'm Chikane's half sister."

"Half sister?"

"What?"

"I didn't know she had a sister!"

"We like to keep our distance. In the school system I'm just Jade Mai Hayashi my dad wanted it like that. But all my friends know I'm Chikane's sister."

"And you two are dating?"

"It's not like that! We're just close friends!"

"Then why is she coming in your room naked?" Rena asked Jade blushed in embarrassment.

"I knew I shouldn't come here!"

"Jade wait!"

"Rena out!"

"I'm going, I'm going sheesh!"

"Sorry she really doesn't like girls coming in the house. Ever since I told her I'm a lesbian she grown to hate me."

"That's sad. You're a great person Ember-chan and I think you'll be a good girlfriend."

"Thanks Jade."

"Wow you have a lot of Gothic cloths."

"That's also another reason my sister hates me. Well pick whatever you like."

"Okay." Jade said she saw a shirt that had Anti-Sora on it with the words "Darkness Will Prevail" she picked a dark purple skirt the only type of skirts she wears are the Emo and Gothic.

"How do I look?"

"Se-cute." Ember said

"What was that first word?"

"Sexy."

"(blush lightly) Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Chikane's waiting outside for me."

"Okay. You want me to walk you to the door?"

"No. I'm be fine."

"What took you so long?"

"I think I'm in love…."

"Jade you're not serious!"

"I think I am…." Jade said looking out the window.

"That makes both of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I thinking I'm falling head-over-heels for Himeko."

"What are you going to do?"

"Dunno yet."

"I think I'll go home my way."

"Okay." Chikane said when Jade got out the car and started gliding.

"Chikane where's your sister?" Kyo asked

"She wanted to glide home."

"She might me in her room right now."

"Okay."

"Chikane…."

"Jade oh my God what happened?"

"I was jumped by Ryo Akiyama!"

"Why?"

"Guess he can sense that I like Ember more then a friend….."

"I'll be fine."

"Damn that hurts!"

"Curaga!"

"You think he's an Orochi?"

"Great that makes 8 to defect!"

"Yea…"

"Jade!"

"Ember?"

"We need you're help!"

"What is it?"

"There are Heartless and Nobodies around my house!"

"Dammit Ryo!"

"Let's go!"

"Whoa déjà vu! It's like Radiant Garden!"

"I know that!"

"Okay let's get to fightin!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Here use No Name!"

"Some name for a Keyblade!"

"Just use it for damn sakes!"

"Alright, alright!"

"Be careful Heartless goes after the light in people's heart!"

"Will do!"

"You get the Heartless and I'll get the Nobodies!"

"Perfect you're just settling me up."

"Just do it!"

"Fine!"

Awhile later Chikane and Jade are back to back tired.

"I think we're in over our heads!"

"You just now noticed that!"

"I thought this will be easy! There coming out of nowhere like there's no stop to them!"

"This is your fault!"

"See you on the Heartless side Chikane!"

"Yea….."

Is Chikane and Jade going to become Heartless then Nobodies or are is there luck shining down upon them?


End file.
